You're My Little Butterfly
by ausllylover
Summary: "You're my little butterfly," Austin says with a slight smile./ Austin and Ally get in a fight, and they don't know what to do. *ONE-SHOT*


"What am I too you?" Ally asks Austin intently, wanting to know the truth.

"You're my best friend," Austin replies gulping down his pancake. Of course though, Austin has feelings for Ally. He can't hide them well to the world. And he can't hide them well to Ally.

"That's it?" Ally asks with frustration. "Nothing more?" Of course though, Ally has feelings Austin. She can't hide them well to the world. And she can't hide them well to Austin.

"Of course there is more," Austin says oblivious. "You're my mega best friend." Ally hoped just for a moment that maybe Austin could consider her and him being something more. But Ally always thought that Austin only saw her as a best friend. Or a mega best friend.

"Of course," Ally says shaking her head. Austin offered her some pancakes. "No thanks," she says faking a smile. "I better get going, got to go watch the shop," she says stupidly. Of course Sonic Boom doesn't start for another hour at least.

"But it doesn't start for another hour!" Austin complains. "You promised you would hang out with me today, and you said 5. It's 5 right now! You said that you can't hang out with me any other time. Please stay?" Austin pouts.

Ally does something she never does. She ignores the pouty face. The pouty face that she always gives in. But she is starting to see past it now. "No," Ally says. "I've got to set up the store."

"Can I come with you then?" Austin asks taking her hand before she walks away from him. Ally looks down at her hand intertwined with Austins. Even if she could look past the pout face, she can't look past the romanticism, even if he didn't have feelings for her. She nods her head. "Yay!" Austin screeches out with excitement.

"But you have to help set up."

"Fine," Austin whines. They get up, not even realizing for a split second that there hands are still intertwined.

"Umm.." Ally realizes a quick second later that her hands are still touching Austin's. She pulls her hand away from Austin's and together they awkwardly walk to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"What am I too you?" Austin asks Ally after they are halfway through setting up Sonic Boom.

"You're my best friend," Ally replies setting up a guitar in the display case.

"That's it?" Austin asks with frustration. "Nothing more?" His feelings for Ally aren't hiding very well this time. But of course, they never were.

"Of course there is more," Ally says and hides her smiles, saying exactly what Austin said. Austin smiles hoping she will say what he wants her to say. "You're my mega best friend."

"Of course," Austin says a little more loudly than Ally did. "You're oblivious," Austin says, him being the one that is obviously oblivious. Ally's head whips around in shock. Her face turns stern and she takes a small step towards Austin.

"I'm the oblivious one?" she asks her voice shaking. "How in any way am I oblivious?"

"Yes, you are the oblivious one! Can't you tell in anyway that I like you!?"

"I know you like me, I like you too!" Ally says, not knowing what Austin meant by 'like.' She would have never thought that Austin would like Ally. Never. Austin grips his head in frustration and walks around the store.

"No not like that Ally! I really like you! I like like you!" Austin shouts. Ally walks back in surprise.

"You little lier!" Ally shouts and throws her book at Austin without realizing what she had just done. She storms out of the store without her book and leaves Austin very confused and with a diary in his hands.

* * *

"What am I really to you?" Austin asks Ally and slams her book on the counter of Mini's.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screeches and looks down at the book in shock and anger. She grabs her book and slams it on his head. "You complete idiot! How dare you touch my book!"

"I'm not the one that is a complete idiot!" Austin shouts at the top of his lungs. "You threw the frickin book at me Ally! What do you expect me to do? Go through it?"

"That's the kind of thing I would expect!" Ally says a little bit louder this time.

"You idiot!" He says without any thought.

"Idiot?" Ally's face softens into hurt. "You listen Austin Moon," her voice grows hard. "If you ever come even 20 feet near me, I swear on my life I will call the police and you will be arrested immediately. If you ever touch my book, I will automatically call a restraining order on you. Don't make me do that Moon. Don't make me. Do you understand?"

"Ally-" Austin says reaching his hand towards her realizing his mistake.

"No- do you understand?" Ally repeats herself.

"No."

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Ally asks.

"No."

"Then you understand. Remember my words well Austin Moon, because I don't have an attention of seeing you anytime soon." And with that, she grabbed her purse and book and left Austin there heartbroken by one word.

* * *

"What do I do?" Austin begs Dez for help

"What did I do?" Ally says pacing around the room.

"Get her a turtle!" Dez says playfully.

"You let your love with him block what there really is," Trish says deeply and calms Ally down for a bit.

"This is serious Dez! She is the only person I have actually liked! I have actually even loved! When her smile brights up the whole room, and when she laughs, I always get butterflies. And we can talk about anything. And she always will try to cheer me up, no matter what situation. She's not Kira- she is not just a phase. She's real, and she is amazing. And she is ruined. Because of me! And I need to fix this!"

"He called me an idiot! What should I have done? It's not like he really liked me!" Ally says putting her hands in her face and crying silently.

"Sorry buddy, I have nothing. It's all up to you," Dez says sadly and leaves Austin alone in his room.

"I'm sorry, but you could have handled the situation better. I have nothing to help this relationship Ally. It's all up to you and him," Trish says sadly and leaves Ally alone in her room.

* * *

Ally walks softly in the mall near Mini's. She suddenly see's Austin. "Austin?" she asks out with surprise.

"Ally?" Austin squeaks out. Before thinking he asks, "What am I really to you?"

"What are you really?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Ally starts off, "You're my first real love. And you are oblivious to my feelings to you. And you are stupid and dumb, and I hate you, but I actually really love you," Ally says back. Austin smiles. "What am I too you?"

"You're my little butterfly," Austin says with a slight smile.

"Just a butterfly? What is that suppose to mean?" Ally asks with a tear down her face.

He takes 1 step closer. "You're beautiful." One more step. "You're understanding." Another. "You're talented." One more. "You're tremendous." He says and takes another step. "Entertaining." One more. "Rad." Another. "Fun." One more. "You're mine." Last one, and they are face to face. "And will be mine forever." He takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly.

Maybe the best kiss ever.

Because she is his little butterfly.

And will always be.

**A/N SO cheesy! I deleted It's Kind Of A Funny Story because I was getting hate. But anywayy.. Thanks for reading. BUH BYE.**

**PS SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!**


End file.
